1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a buttstock, and particularly relates to a buttstock having an automated external defibrillator assembled therein.
2. Related Art
In order to survive and have a peaceful life territory, ancient people needed weapons, such as sharpened stones, pointed trenches, or even their fists, as tools to fight nature in order to obtain food, necessities, or to overcome threats from wild animals. As a result of human evolution and technological development, people have produced numerous kinds of shotguns with which to catch the prey efficiently, thereby achieving a multipurpose of survival as well as living space for groups and economic security.
Today, the shotgun is no longer confined to the hunter; many people, especially those in the upper classes, regard hunting as a leisure activity with historical traditions. By hunting, people can draw close to nature, relax, and learn to respect the wonder and amazement of nature. However, although hunting activities can add drama and interest to life, they also pose some health hazards. These risks, in addition to common traumas, may also include unexpected sudden cardiac death, cardiac disease resulting from age, personal history of disease, climate weathers, high strength physical activities, lack of sleep, improper diet, or can even resulting from the intense pressure and elevated emotion induced by opposing the hunting of animals.
If a person can have a first-aid treatment, for example, being treated immediately with an automated external defibrillator (hereinafter, abbreviated AED), or other auxiliary rescuing equipment, when experiencing sudden cardiac attack, the endangered person may be saved. The AED is a simple medical device provided mainly for non-medical personnel to rescue patients in danger of sudden death from cardiac arrest. The AED can automatically detect the cardiac dysrhythmia phenomena (including ventricular tachycardia and ventricular fibrillation), of the patient and instruct whether it is necessary to apply electroshocks to the heart of the patient. Cardiac arrests resulting from sudden cardiac dysrhythmias can be recovered with a success rate of 90 percent if electroshocks are applied to the cardiac arrest patient within one minute. In the public access defibrillation (PAD) program promoted in some countries, AEDs are widely recommended and fixedly assembled in public places. Nevertheless, due to the need for portability, personal first aid equipment for hunting and camping activity is quite simple and unlike the aforementioned AED equipment which is really useful for rescuing dying people; additionally, camp fields and hunting fields are commonly located in the out-of-way places; desolate, lacking medical resources, with poor telecommunication support, and challenges predicting the weather and the traffics. Anyone experiencing a cardiac arrest in such a place, has little chance of survival since the time required for professional first aid is too long.
According to the American Heart Association, some 360,000 out-of-hospital cardiac arrests occur each year in the United States, largely involving middle-aged men, with only 9.5 percent surviving. Patients can survive if they are given cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR) immediately and their hearts are jolted back into normal rhythm with a defibrillator.
According to the American Heart Association, most sudden cardiac arrest adults are in a state of ventricular fibrillation, with their hearts ceasing to pump blood. The treatment for ventricular fibrillation is using the defibrillation and the cardioversion procedure, namely, applying electroshock to terminate the state of ventricular fibrillation and leading the heart back into normal rhythm. It is understood that the possibility of survival decreases by about 10 percent with every minute that the defibrillation and the cardioversion procedure is delayed. Additionally, if the patient cannot be treated properly in 4 to 6 minutes, even if they can survive this cardiac arrest, their brain will suffer unrecoverable damage which may result a persistent vegetative state. However, it is unlikely that medical personnel can ever reach an unconscious person within a minute. Consequently, it is impossible to apply first aid procedures instantly to patients suffering cardiac disease, due to lack of a systematic planning to redesign the implementation methods and the structure of the AED.
The purpose of the prevent invention is to place a humane medical device within a weapon, so that the guns become mobile emergency stations which readily accompany people in adventure sports, thereby increasing the possibility for an AED to rescue a patient instantly.